L'éternité, triste sort
by Dadetine
Summary: "S'ennuyer, ne pas parler pendant des années. Que se passerait-il si une personne le découvrirait et déciderait de discuter avec ?"


_Je commence cette année en mettant à jour mon compte. J'ajoute donc tous les OS que j'ai écrit. Celui-ci a été écrit suite à une commande sur mon blog. Il n'y a pas que de l'amitié mais j'ai mis le thème principal. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong> Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le récit est de mon invention.

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'éternité, triste sort...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans les sombres tréfonds de la terre étaient éparpillés différentes parties d'un même être. Aucune d'entre elles ne bougeaient sauf peut-être celle qui semblait être la tête. D'ailleurs, c'était ses lèvres qui se mouvaient.<p>

« Qu'est-ce-que je me fais chier... »

Outre les différentes vulgarités, les lèvres soupiraient et soupiraient. Soudain, elles n'émirent plus aucun son, les oreilles entrèrent en action et distinguèrent le bruit sourd typique d'une personne marchant à la surface.

L'expression de la tête de l'homme, car s'en était un, passa de l'immobilité à l'excitation. Qui pouvait bien venir marcher aussi près de sa... tombe. Avait-il seulement le droit de nommer ainsi le trou dans lequel il était destiné à rester pour l'éternité ?  
>Une petite fourmi lui grimpa dessus par le peu de cou qu'il lui restait. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'hurler, il hurla.<p>

« Aah ! Dégage de là ! Ne salis pas le peu de corps que je peux encore maîtriser ! Attend, tu vas voir. »

Il réussit à souffler si fort qu'il projeta sa propre tête dans les airs, qui se cogna violemment contre la paroi droite et retomba au sol, roulant.

« Putain, je suis toujours obligé de faire drôle de choses pour qu'elle parte. Merci Jashin de me permettre de ne pas être comestible pour ces vermines. »

Il se souvint soudain qu'une personne était à la surface et l'avait peut-être entendu. Il n'espérait pas car il « reposait » dans la forêt des Nara, famille dont le fils l'avait astucieusement, il devait le reconnaître, piégé et enfermé à jamais. Il ne percevait plus aucun son mais ne savait pas pour autant si l'intrus était au-dessus ou pas.

« Qui es là ? » Demanda une voix douce et féminine.

Et voilà, à cause de cette fichue fourmi, il avait été repéré. Il ne répondit pas mais elle reposa la même question, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Était-elle à ce point bête pour croire qu'il lui répondrait ?

« Vous savez, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Ben voyons.

« Je sais que vous êtes sous mes pieds, et je vois que vous êtes démembrés. Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez-moi.»

Elle arrivait à le voir sous ces tonnes de terre ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle devait mentir et très bien savoir qui il était pour lui donner autant de précisions. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans son petit jeu et jouerait au mort.

« Pourquoi faîtes-vous le mort ? Fermer vos yeux ne m'empêchera pas de vous voir vous savez. »

Mais qui était-elle, bon sang ! Elle arrivait vraiment à voir à travers toute cette terre. Comme si... oui, c'était cela, ce devait être une portante du fameux Byakugan. La tête réfléchit intensément. Si elle lui posait ces questions, elle ne devait vraiment pas savoir qui il était. Mais elle le voyait, ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'un terrible criminel reposait dans cette maudite forêt ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement le narguer ?  
>Il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui répondre mais ne put retenir sa voix qui voulait depuis si longtemps s'adresser à une personne dotée de la parole.<p>

« Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Et bien, dis toi que je suis le plus fidèle serviteur de Jashin et celui qui lui offert le plus de sacrifice, et pas de la moindre qualité. »

Il était fier de cette première interlocution depuis son « enterrement ».

« Qui est ce Jashin ? »

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ?! En plus d'être bête, elle était inculte. Il devait prêcher sa connaissance en la matière.

« Il est le seul et unique dieu existant et vous rendant réellement puissant, il est ...  
>- Pourquoi êtes-vous sous terre ? »<p>

Elle osait le couper ? Mais pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin !

« Eh, minutes. J'étais en train de t'expliquer, p'tite Hyûga.  
>- J'ai bien compris mais si vous étiez si puissant, vous ne seriez pas sous terre. Quoique je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour être encore en vie.<br>- C'est là toute la puissance de Jashin.  
>- Si vous le dîtes. Vous devez avoir fait quelque chose de terrible pour être puni de cette horrible façon, je me trompe ?<br>- On peut dire ça, même si je ne trouve pas vraiment. »

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Mais, c'était elle qui sifflait ! Elle n'avait vraiment aucune manière.

« Ça te dit quelque chose la politesse ?  
>- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que j'ai désactivé mon Byakugan et que je ne vous voie plus. Et puis, vous me tutoyez sans que l'on ne se connaisse plus que cela.<br>- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Le tutoiement est là pour enlever les barrières entre deux personnes. »

Il l'entendit ricaner et lui en demanda la raison.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, lui répondit-elle, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Naruto quand vous dîtes cela. »

Naruto ? Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose... Mais bien sûr, il s'agissait de ce stupide gamin détenant le renard à neuf queues. Elle le connaissait donc.

« Ça me rappelle de bons et très mauvais souvenirs...  
>- Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?<br>- Rien de bien intéressant. Dis-moi, qui es-tu toi ?  
>- Moi, elle hésita, je suis une Hyûga...<br>- Je l'ai bien compris, mais qui ?  
>- Euh...je peux bien vous le dire ?<br>- Ça ne sortira pas de ce trou, je peux te l'assurer.  
>- Je me nomme Hinata.<br>- Mais encore ? Il allait devoir lui arracher tous les mots.  
>- La grande soeur de l'héritière du clan. »<p>

Ah oui, ce n'était pas rien. À ces souvenirs, elle n'était pas la meilleure de sa lignée mais avait fait des progrès. Mais ce n'était pas l'aînée l'héritière du clan ? Cela avait changé ? En parlant de souvenirs, en quelle année étaient-ils ? Il voulu lui demander mais elle prit les devants.

« Ce fut très agréable de discuter avec vous mais je dois vous laisser. Ma famille m'attend et j'ai fini de ramasser les herbes médicinales que je recherchais. Au plaisir de vous entendre une nouvelle fois.  
>- Attends ! »<p>

Il entendit ses pas se stopper. Elle l'écoutait.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?  
>- Non.<br>- Ça ne te dérange pas de te dire que tu as peut-être parlé avec un criminel de rang S ?  
>- Non plus.<br>- Tu ne diras rien ?  
>- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit : rien ne sortira de ce trou.<br>- Tu reviendras ?  
>- Peut-être. Si ta seule croyance en Jashin ne te suffit plus, sûrement. »<p>

Et elle partit. Le silence régnait de nouveau. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il lui avait donné assez d'informations pour qu'on puisse le reconnaître. Et pourquoi lui demander de revenir ? Il se dit finalement que ce n'était pas si grave. Elle ne reviendrait certainement pas et il resterait encore à attendre un nouveau divertissement, seul, dans son trou.

* * *

><p>Hidan attendait que ces deux tourtereaux de rossignols arrêtent leur chant. Pas qu'il n'aimait le chant des oiseaux mais au bout de trois heures – il avait réellement compter chaque secondes - cela devenait agaçant. Son souhait fut réalisé et il entendit avec plaisir le battement des ailes de ces oiseaux prenant leur envol.<p>

« Bonjour !  
>- Bonjour. »<p>

Il avait répondu avec un total automatisme puis se rendit seulement compte que cette voix correspondait à la jeune Hinata. Elle était revenue. Il allait pouvoir se distraire un peu et enfin se renseigner sur le temps présent.

« Tu es revenue ?  
>- Comme tu peux le voir, elle ricana, pardon, l'entendre.<br>- Tes blagues sont nulles. Tu me tutoies ?  
>- Signe que les barrières sont baissées aujourd'hui. »<p>

Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur. Il ne perdrait pas de temps et lui poserait tout de suite ces questions.

« Je vais être direct avec toi mais, quel jour sommes-nous et en quelle année ?  
>- Cela fait longtemps que tu es enfermé sous terre ?<br>- Répond à ma question et je te répondrais.  
>- D'accord. Et bien, voilà maintenant 13 ans que la quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja s'est terminée.<br>- Quatrième Grande Guerre ?  
>- Tu étais prisonnier avant la guerre ! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas mourir d'ennui ?<br>- J'écoute tes réponses.  
>- Pardon. Et bien cette guerre a été déclenchée par le chef de l'Akatsuki que tout le monde prenait pour Madara Uchiwa mais qui était en réalité Obito Uchiwa qui avait été manipulé par ce même Madara qui avait réussi par une complexe technique à se maintenir d'une certaine manière en vie et est revenu à la vie durant la guerre grâce à une erreur d'Obito, différent de la technique de résurrection qu'employait Kabuto qui s'était lui-même greffé des cellules d'Orochimaru pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire pour ressusciter les plus puissants ninjas et même samouraïs de l'histoire afin de combattre l'Alliance composée de tous les ninjas du monde puis rejoint par les anciens Kage de Konoha libérer par Sasuke et Orochimaru, qui n'était pas vraiment mort en fait, et dont je faisais parti. Naruto, après de longs combats, réussit à libérer les neufs démons à queues mais une technique plongeant le monde dans une illusion empli de bonheur factice, fut quand même déployé nous capturant tous sauf Naruto et quelques autres qui réussirent à vaincre la mère fondatrice du chakra : Kaguya pour ensuite terminer sur le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke qui ... » (1)<p>

Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Le chef, ce n'était pas Pain ? Et qui était cette Kaguya ? Il arrêta Hinata dans son monologue incompréhensible. Elle lui expliqua plus longuement cette dernière Grande Guerre.

Il comprenait mieux à présent. L'Akatsuki n'était qu'une grande mascarade. On l'avait bien trompé. Mais ça ne servait à rien qu'il se plaigne plus, il n sortirait pas pour autant de son trou.

« Vous connaissiez l'Akatsuki ? Lui demanda Hinata.  
>- On peut dire ça mais c'est sans importance. Dis moi plutôt quelle est ta situation maintenant, dans le village de Konoha.<br>- Si tu le veux. Je devrais te dire que nous sommes depuis en période de paix et que le nouvel Hokage est Naruto, le Nanadaime depuis maintenant quelques mois.  
>- Naruto ! Le p'tit blondinet ? Ça promet..<br>- Je ne te permets pas de le criti...ooh ! »

Hidan se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Hinata s'était soudain mise à gémir.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe là haut ?  
>- Rien, rien. Mon petit à décider de se manifester avec un peu plus d'entrain aujourd'hui. »<p>

Son petit, mais de qui parlait elle ?

« C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas voir. Et bien j'attends un bébé depuis 7 mois.  
>- T'es enceinte !?<br>- Oui, ça te surprend ? »

Bien sûr que ça le surprenait. Il s'imaginait encore tous les ninjas de sa génération adolescent. Mais quel âge avaient-ils tous ?

« J'ai 23 ans. »

Vingt-trois ans. Ce Naruto devait avoir cet âge aussi. Ils étaient à présent tous responsable normalement.

« Dis-moi Hinata, es-tu sûre que Naruto est un bon Hokage ?  
>- Bien évidemment ! Il arrive à être à l'écoute de ses villageois et à éviter que de grands conflits n'interviennent. Mais en ce moment, j'aimerais bien qu'il laisse un peu plus de travail à ses subordonnés et qu'il s'occupe un peu plus de sa future famille. »<p>

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps qu'il traduise cette information.

« C'est ton mari ?!  
>- Oui, tu es surpris ?<br>- Mais...  
>- Pardon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout cela. D'ailleurs on va essayer de se mettre d'accords pour un prénom ce soir. Il voudrait l'appeler Naru si c'est un garçon et Hinaru si c'est une fille.<br>- C'est débile.  
>- Toi aussi tu trouves, mais il ne veut pas entendre raison ! Mais je pense qu'il fait ça pour m'embêter un peu. Je vais te laisser, il va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas dès maintenant. »<p>

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte maintenant, ça lui faisait tellement de bien de parler avec quelqu'un. Il la retint d'un grand cri.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?  
>- C'est que...tu vois je... Enfin j'aimerais...<br>- J'ai compris, tu t'ennuies, seul ici ?  
>- Bien sur que non, mon dieu m'accompagne et je suis à présent son fidèle le plus sincère !<br>- Tu n'en as pas assez de parler de ce dieu de malheur !  
>- Eh !<br>- Tu ne vois pas que si tu es là-dessous, c'est parce que tu as subi un lavage de cerveau avec ta religion !  
>- Je...<br>- Si tu ne te décides pas d'arrêter de vénérer ce fichu dieu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais te tenir compagnie.  
>- Si tu as pitié de moi, ne viens pas dans ce cas. »<p>

Il détestait cela, la pitié. Un long soupir brisa le silence.

« Écoutes, je suis bien venue car j'avais pitié de toi...  
>- C'est ce que je disais.<br>- Laissez-moi terminer. Je me suis rendue compte que tu pouvais aussi être une sorte de confident... »

Un confident, lui ?

« ...et avoir un regard neuf sur notre monde vu que tu n'es influencé par aucune force extérieur mais cela est possible seulement si tu oublies ce Jashin ! »

Il voulut répondre mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Quel est ton prénom ?  
>- Hidan.<br>- Je reviendrais Hidan. Fais-moi juste la faveur d'abandonner ta religion. Passes une bonne nuit. »

Et le bruissement de ses pas disparu à travers le silence de la forêt. Pour qui se prenait-elle, oublier Jashin ?! Jamais. Il fit rouler sa tête sur le sol pour se donner un peu plus de réflexion.

Il lui avait donné son prénom ! Merdes, il allait définitivement être découvert. Si elle racontait à son mari toute sa journée, elle le mentionnerait. Ah, il était fichu... Que Jashin lui vienne en aide. Il psalmodia des prières sombres pour se calmer et s'arrêta en plein milieu. Cela l'énervait de toujours espérer que son dieu vienne le secourir, il en avait assez de toujours souffrir pour obtenir une certaine joie. Il avait envie de dire à Hinata que c'était elle qui avait raison pour le prénom et non son imbécile de mari.

* * *

><p>« Hey ! Tu m'entends tonton Dan' ? »<p>

Voilà le petit morveux de la Hyûga qui venait le sortir de son sommeil profond.

« Je t'entends, p'tite fleur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? »

Sa mère venait avec lui depuis qu'il commençait à marcher. Il était ainsi devenu pour son fils une sorte de parrain.

« Je suis pas une petite fleur, moi, c'est Himawari la fleur ! »

C'était tellement facile de taquiner un garçon comme lui.

« Boruto, sois poli et ne crie pas. Ta petite soeur dors. »

Il entendait en ce moment souvent la voix de sa douce Hinata. Oui, douce Hinata. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle incarnait pour sa personne le chemin entre lui et le monde extérieur, la compagnie et la douceur. Elle lui racontait tous, ses joies, ses peines, ses espoirs, ses déceptions. Et lui, malgré le peu de choses qu'il connaissait, essayait de la conseiller. Hidan était bien devenu son confident. Mais il devenait peu à peu celui de son fils, Boruto.

« Maman, est-ce que tu pourrais boucher tes oreilles s'il-te-plait ?  
>- Pourquoi Boruto ? Lui demanda Hinata avec un sourire imagina Hidan grâce à son ton doux mais enjoué.<br>- C'est un secret entre garçons que je dois dire à tonton Dan.  
>- Je ne t'entends plus et j'ai fermé les yeux, tu peux lui parler. »<p>

Hidan sentit alors le petit garçon se rapprocher et s'agenouiller sur l'herbe. Boruto lui parlait en chuchotant mais il l'entendait bien, son ouïe s'était développée avec le temps.

« Tu sais, tout le monde trouve les bébés mignons, commença le petit garçon.  
>- Oui, je sais et je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.<br>- Et bien, toi, tu as raison tonton. Moi je trouve pas les bébés mignons.  
>- Tu m'as pourtant dis que c'était ta petite soeur la fleur.<br>- Ben oui, mais c'est parce qu'Himawari est toute fragile, comme une fleur.  
>- Et ça la rends pas mignonne ?<br>- Non, pas du tout. Elle pleure tout le temps et Maman s'occupe toujours d'elle et quand Papa rentre, il va tout le temps la voir et puis les autres aussi. Et Papa est jamais avec moi. »

Oh, le petit Boruto semblait jaloux. Hidan l'entendait bien, son ton était plaintif et boudeur. Il allait devoir le consoler.

« Écoute Boruto, ta petite s½ur est encore fragile, c'est normal que tout le monde fasse attention à elle.  
>- Mais ils ont pas besoin m'oublier ! »<p>

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Hidan avait eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui allait dire depuis le jour précédant. Il lui expliqua alors qu'on ne l'oubliait pas mais qu'on l'estimait assez grand pour qu'il puisse lui aussi protéger sa petite soeur. Cela eu l'air d'être les mots qu'il fallait à Boruto pour qu'il se sente mieux.

« T'as raison, tonton Dan. Je suis fort, moi. Maman, c'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle m'entends pas. »

Hidan entendit le son de course rapide de Boruto qui allait vers sa mère pour lui enlever les mains des oreilles. Puis il l'entendit s'éloigner un peu plus et sa mère qui lui disait de ne pas aller trop loin. Ce fut elle qui s'avança.

« Merci Hidan.  
>- Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.<br>- Merci pour Boruto, je voyais bien qu'il était jaloux et je n'arrivais pas à lui expliquer, mais toi tu as réussi en deux minutes.  
>- Tu n'étais pas censée ne pas écouter ?<br>- Si, si. Mais, merci encore Hidan. »

Il sentit qu'elle berçait la petite et l'entendit chantonner une petite berceuse. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ne pas la trouver merveilleuse ? Elle le remerciait, continuait de venir la voir depuis six ans, avait transmis ces visites à son fils et certainement à sa fille pour plus tard. Elle arrêta sa berceuse.

« Hidan, je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire est digne d'une épouse mais... »

Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire qui ne serait pas digne d'une épouse ?

« En ce moment, je me sens un peu en froid avec Naruto.  
>- Quelle en serait la raison ? Lui demanda-t-il après un court silence.<br>- Je pense que... Je trouve que Naruto n'est pas assez présent.  
>- Il est Hokage, il a moins de temps.<br>- Je le sais bien, mais... je suis certaine qu'il pourrait porter un peu plus d'attention à Boruto. La dernière fois, il est arrivé en retard pour son anniversaire. Imagine ce que peut bien pensé Boruto à présent.  
>- Tu lui en as parlé ? »<p>

Elle lui répondit avec un soupir que oui mais qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre vraiment compte. Que pouvait-il lui dire de plus ? Hidan ne savait pas comment aider sa douce Hinata cette fois-ci. Il lui dit finalement que seul un certain choc pourrait lui en faire prendre conscience et que peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Boruto lui-même qui lui parle de ses sentiments.

« Tu penses ?  
>- Je ne te l'aurais pas dis sinon.<br>- Je vais essayer alors. Merci encore Hidan. Maintenant, venons-en à toi.  
>- Je n'ai rien à te raconter. Je te signale que je suis incapable de sortir de ma tombe. »<p>

Il regrettait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas le dire si brusquement mais ils avaient jaillis hors de lui. Il était différent d'elle, elle évoluait avec le monde, dans ce monde, avait fondé une famille, possédait des problèmes quotidiens, voyait le monde changer, participait à la vie.

« Je suis désolée Hidan, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ta situation. »

Et merde, il avait tout dit à haute voix. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, il la remerciait, au contraire. Et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

« Hinata, ne le prends pas comme un reproche. Tu es ma différence dans ce monde. Tu me permets de l'intégrer un peu, avec Boruto par exemple. J'ai réussi à trouver un but dans cette sorte de vie, que je prenais avant ton arrivé plutôt comme une mort éveillée. Tu es différente de moi et c'est ce qui fait que tu me sois précieuse. »

Il avait fini sa tirade. Qu'allait-elle lui répondre à présent ? Allait-elle partir et ne jamais revenir, pensant qu'elle mettait ses enfants en danger avec un criminel qui était peut-être découpé et éparpillé mais bien vivant.  
>Elle appela son fils.<p>

« Je vais rentrer avec mes enfants. »

Il avait bien raison. Elle allait partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

« Je ne serais pas là pendant une bonne semaine mais je viendrais te voir dès que je le pourrais Hidan.  
>- Oui, si tu le dis.<br>- Tu m'es aussi précieux. Ne l'oublies pas. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit. Était-elle sincère ? Comment pouvait-il lui être précieux alors qu'il était une sorte d'objet immobile parlant ?  
>Elle n'avait pourtant pas mentit.<p>

Dix jours plus tard, elle vint accompagné de sa fille qui marchait à quatre pattes juste au-dessus de lui en rigolant. Elle le remercia encore d'être toujours présent et de l'écouter.

* * *

><p>Il pensait que ça vie allait être vraiment longue depuis qu'il se trouvait sous terre, un comportement normal pour un démon caché de ses victimes mais ne pouvant les atteindre. Mais l'événement qui venait de se produire lui rappela que la vie passait en réalité vite. Il profitait de chacun des jours où Hinata venait lui rendre visite. Elle avait été absente durant 6 mois puis était revenu, lui annonçant la mort de son cher mari. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait 95 ans. Et puis surtout, qu'elle n'était pas immortelle.<p>

Les premiers jours après sa longue absence, elle était présente mais silencieuse. Elle lui parla seulement en ce jour :

« Ce lieu est plus vivant que jamais.  
>- Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.<br>- J'ai l'impression que ces mouvements que tu ne peux faire, cette énergie que tu possèdes se diffusent dans la faune et la flore qui t'entoure. Les fleurs qui poussent ici sont plus belles et plus vives que n'importe où ailleurs.  
>- Tu insinues donc que ma décomposition nourrit les fleurs ?<br>- Je dirais plutôt que c'est l'aura qui émane de toi. Et il me nourrit aussi. »

Une autre période de silence. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête de parler, cela l'angoissait.

« Comment va ta famille ? Le petit monde grandit ?  
>- Tout le monde va plus ou moins bien, et ma plus petite de mes arrière-petites-filles vient de passer son examen chuunins. On organise une petite fête réunissant toute la famille. Naruto aurait été si heureux de la voir ainsi...<br>- Mais il est très heureux. Tu sais, il n'est plus là mais il est toujours là. »

Et voilà qu'il échouait encore en essayant de lui remonter le moral. Mais, était-ce un ricanement qu'il entendait ? Oui, il l'avait fait rire.

« Tu as tellement raison, Hidan. Merci d'être à mes côtés pour me le rappeler. »

Il voulait la remercier elle d'être avec lui depuis si longtemps.

« Hidan, tu m'as été précieux depuis que je te connais. Tu l'es aussi pour Boruto et Himawari. Sans toi, sans ton regard et ton avis extérieur, différent de tous, je sais qu'il y aurait eu des moments où j'aurais regretté mes choix.  
>- Arrête-toi là Hinata. On dirait que tu me fais des adieux.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'intention de vivre encore un petit bout de temps ! Je veux être arrière-arrière-grand-mère ! »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, puis se remémorèrent des passages de leurs vies. Elle partit rejoindre les préparatifs de la fête en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Jamais elle n'avait failli à sa promesse se dit Hidan. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer.

* * *

><p>« J'ai 100 ans aujourd'hui. »<p>

Hidan lui fit comme il le pouvait une fête d'anniversaire, à savoir chanter le plus fort possible. Il termina ensuite sur un cri effrayant qui fit s'envoler chacun des oiseaux à proximité en cette fin de soirée.

« Imagine ces oiseaux comme les flammes que tu viens d'éteindre Hinata.  
>- C'est un merveilleux gâteau que tu m'as fait, j'apprécie beaucoup. »<p>

Il entendait sa sincérité à travers ses paroles mais aussi quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« Mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils sait marcher depuis ce matin.  
>- C'est superbe.<br>- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer plus que ça.  
>- Parles moi plutôt de toi. Comment te sens-tu ?<br>- Il me manque un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne. Cela m'épuise. »

Il sentait la lassitude dans sa voix et cela le mit en alerte. Il relança de suite la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, Hinata. Naruto ne s'éloigne pas, il est constamment à tes côtés. Et puis, c'est normal que tu sois fatiguée, le soleil est en train de se coucher.  
>- Hidan, tu as peut-être raison ? Dit-elle avec un ton mutin.<br>- J'ai toujours raison, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que ce Boruto était vraiment amoureux cette fois-ci ?  
>- Oui, je ne te croyais pas et 3 jours après, il m'annonce qu'il se marie.<br>- N'oublie pas aussi que tu m'as bien engueulé pour ne pas t'avoir averti. »

Elle rigola avec énergie et finit par tousser.

« Ah, qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans toi, Hidan. Tu m'es si cher.  
>- Et moi donc... »<p>

Il soupira si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

« Veux-tu que je te décrive le coucher de soleil, il est magnifique ce soir.  
>- Je le veux, oui. »<p>

Elle lui décrivit cette sphère se cachant derrière les arbres, puis faisant dans un dernier adieu une explosion de couleurs, toutes chaudes et puissantes. Elles se diffusaient sur les arbres, les rendant lumineux et dorées, comme couverts d'or ou de cuivre. Puis finalement, il disparu. Ne restèrent que des couleurs douces qui s'atténuèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à leurs s½urs, les couleurs froides de la nuit. Il avait eut l'impression qu'elle se décrivait car pour lui, elle était ce soleil chaud. Il sentait qu'il devait lui dire maintenant.

« Hinata  
>- Oui. »<p>

Sa voix était plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Pour moi, tu es comme ce soleil qui réchauffe et fais vivre. Si tu venais à partir, à disparaitre, il ne resterait que la nuit froide.  
>- Merci Hidan. J'espère t'avoir libéré, répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.<br>- Liberé ?  
>- On se reverra certainement dans un autre endroit.<br>- Hinata, attends.  
>- J'ai assez fait attendre Naruto. À la prochaine, Hidan. »<p>

Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

Un jour de pluie, Boruto et Hinawari lui annoncèrent que leur mère avait quitté la vie une dizaine de jours plus tôt, dans la nuit.

Il sentit alors une étrange sensation l'envahir. Son âme enchaînée dans ce corps immortel fut libérée.

Il comprit alors ce qu'avait voulu dire Hinata le dernier soir. Pendant 77 ans, elle l'avait invité à l'accompagner au cours d'une vie normale. Elle avait réussi à lui donner un aperçu de tout ce qu'un être humain normal peut vivre. La joie et la spontanéité des enfants, les doutes, les certitudes, les bonheurs de l'amour, ses malheurs aussi. Elle avait été ce soleil et l'avait illuminé de ses rayons chaleureux.

Il se sentit soudain apaisé. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Puis il ne ressentit plus cette douleur qu'il avait fini par oublier. Cette douleur qu'il contenait depuis Jashin. Hinata lui avait fait oublier cette foi merdique qui donnait l'immortalité.

« Je meure, enfin. Merci, Hinata. »

Aussi différente qu'elle soit de lui, cette femme lui avait rendu son humanité.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Je ne vous ai pas perdu à ce moment de grand résumé ?<em>

_Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne pour vous mais je pense que c'est assez original et tordu.  
>De toute façon, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ainsi ^^.<em>

_PS : Pour les reviews __anonymes, j'y répondrai sur mon profil. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre réponse !_


End file.
